Unhappy Breakup oneshot:Doa Ming Si & Shai Cai
by Star-dustKiss-mintCsqu
Summary: The story is a one shot between DoaMingSi & Shai Cai inspired by a song, narrated base by DMS and 3rd person, please review...


Disclaimer: I do not own HYD or MG and the characters I do however own the plot. And I also don't own the song. I own the translation only.. or kinda.. but it is based on the song.. so.  
  
Hey guys, umm my 2nd one shot, but I didn't post any oneshots on here before. This is a oneshot story on Doa Ming Si and Shai Cai. Sorry I am only fimiliar with the TV series and I wrote it based on the TV series. The story takes place after DMs lost his memory.. but gain it back.. but. he realize everythign wasn't the same.. So I have been obseesed with this chinese song I heard and I got the idea from the song. Anyways the words in brackets.. [ ] are the lyrics I translated in English.. please.. I hope you guys like it and whether it is good or bad please tell me. Oh the story is narrated by Doa ming Si and 3rd person  
  
*note Shai Cai will be SC Doa Ming Si is -DMS Hau Ze Lei will be Lei  
  
He looked at her with sad eyes. He didn't want to but he had to, this was for the best, after his recollection of them in the past everything still wasn't the same. He was not going to tell her he loved yesha more or anything of that sort. At the moment he didn't know if he eve love Yesha all he knows is that he doesn't love the girl infront of him no more. She stared at him, with a hopeful, innocent and pleading look. It made him guilty. " DMS" her melodic voice echoed on the rooftop " I understand why you and lei likes coming here so much" Dms smiled gently " yeah it's very peaceful here and the scenery is astonishing" Sc smiled " SC" dms said softly " hmm?" Sc smiled happily " I have something to say to you.. I don't know how to say it and where to begin.." Dms began Sc pasued and turned her head looking at Dms, something in her heart tells her something drastic is going to happen but her head tell her otherwise. " go on you can tell me anything, I'll give you the world for courage, whatever it is just tell me" Sc persuaded Dms to go on DMS took one look at the girl infront of him. it was wrong for god to treat her this way, to break her apart time and time again it was wrong for god to treat them this way to play and pay for this game. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes " SC everyone knows that I've gotten my memories back. I was very happy finally I knew who I was, who you were, who F4 was, who loved me and who didn't who was there for me and who wasn't. but aftereverything I also discovered something.." dms pasued " yes?" sc whispered " I discovered at the end I don't love you, I'm sorry I may have found out who you are and who I am and what happened between us. But I find out now after everything, everything was just a memory my feelings for you are gone." dms said and looked at SC " but.. we can try to rediscover these feelings.." Sc pleaded " Sc don't you understand? I've gotten my memories back for almost 2 months and all this while I have been trying, but I can no longer feel my love for you.. I just don't love you no more. Maybe it'll be better this way.. it's not like you can't live without me.. you've suvive through the times I lost my memories and when I was so mean to you.." Dms explained " but there was still hope, hope that you will remember.." Sc said in desperation " I DON'T LOVE YOU, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT SO YOU WILL LEAVE? " Dms shouted in rage his impatience getting the best out of him " so.. you want me to leave? And afeter everything jus breakup and leave?" SC exclaimed and then laughhted bbitterly " yes leave don't let me see you again!" dms exclaimed " fine then you won't ever see me again, DMS I ahte you" Sc shouted and ran down the Ying de's rooftop tears streaming down her face. Dms breathed in heavily and cover his face in his hand and slumped onto the floor. He hadn't meant for the breakup to tur out this way.. but maybe heabing cruel and harsh will be in his best interest afterall.  
  
[Good Finally an unhappy breakup can't believe how mean I was to you, to tell you, to give up on me forever go, I don't want to see you this lifetime Only the worst type of person Can say such words to you]  
  
Maybe I never deserved her form the beginning or maybe it was just out time was up. For now he was tired After everything, he didn't know if he had the courage to go on, to love again. Maybe it was his fault, his relunctancy to fall in love or maybe he realize that the past was the past and nothing could make it come back. There was no clock he could turn. He sighted and got up. Yes it was better this way. There won't ever be a breakup in this world where it won't be painful. Yes none. This was for her best, to drive her away in the cruelest way and leave her with no hope yes this was the best way, or else he's afraid she'll wait for him forever and yet til the end of time his answer to her will still be a no. He'll never love her the same again.  
  
[If there's no pain in breakup I'm afraid still you'll wait for me forever If from today, you detest me, hate me and discriminate me Later it'll be easier for you to fall in love Calm your beautiful heart monster You'll live a better life woo~ If can stand up to the pain  
  
Think it's my fault it's my fault , but you'll be better  
  
If you must remember me hate me and discriminate me  
  
Remembering yesterday's happiness is the torture  
  
Don't make yesterday's love song better  
  
Take a revanger's heart  
  
Can live better]  
  
This was better for everyone, maybe she can move on to someone better, she desever that much. Maybe she'll move on to someone like Lei, who loves her whole heartily. If she hated him for a lifetime but in exchange she'll find happiness he's willing to have her hate him forever. She can do anything she wants. Yesterday was yesterday. A love that drifted away will never be recovered again like steams that evaporated into the air, not reachable not catchable.  
  
[Go, Don't be ashame Hanging on, I'm afraid you can't let go I said Need to separate, I go east, you go west Split, must split decisively and to the end I knew in the beginning, you love stubbornly and confusingly Need to make you hate me Can only blame this plan ]  
  
~~ He knew he had disappointed her and her friends, but what can he say? Life was cruel and harsh. He wished none of this had happened. He knew from everythign he saw with his own heart she was a stubborn girl at heart in everything she does including love. After all his harsh words and having no recollection of her she still stayed by his side and waited. If this was what it was going to be and he knew he wouldn't every fall in love with her. He couldn't stand hurting such a girl like her. She surely did nothing to deserve this. The innocent pure heart of hers. He smiled bitterly but yet he did. He remembered the way she ran off tears streaming down her face, it was only a week ago. He didn't blame her and he hoped she didn't put herself down for appearing weak infront of him, because it was understandable. She was the type of girl that once fall in love, she love whole heartily, the type that are timid and afarid to fall in love, taking a lot of her courage to love, but once fallen she falls hard. But it was all to late now.. as he had hurt her.. one way or another.  
  
[If there's no pain in breakup I'm afraid still you'll wait for me forever If from today, you detest me, hate me and discriminate me Later it'll be easier for you to fall in love Calm your beautiful heart monster You'll live a better life woo~ If can stand up to the pain  
  
Think it's my fault it's my fault , but you'll be better  
  
If you must remember me hate me and discriminate me  
  
Remembering yesterday's happiness is the torture  
  
Don't make yesterday's love song better  
  
Take a revanger's heart  
  
Can live better]  
  
H hadn't seen a lot of her afterwards, it's been 2 weeks, but it was all for the better, he had hurt her a lot, he knew. But who promise love without risk? With a definite return. Love was a game that was high at stake and clearly both of them had lost. But who knew inside he was hurting too. He didn't solely want to let her go. But if he can't promise her a happy love a definite return then why drag on? There was no point. Yes it was better for a breakup. Maybe not seeign her was a good thing. She can learn to love without him. Don't have to pretend to be happy and put on a brave front. And not be reminded of yesterday.  
  
[{rap, kind of like talking, whispering} Good Finally an unhappy breakup can't believe how mean I was to you, to tell you, to give up on me forever go, I don't want to see you this lifetime Only the worst type of person Can say such words to you ]  
  
He finally saw her today. In the distance, she looked paled and tired. She was with lei. He was playing his violin for her in the school's garden and even from a far away distance I can see tears trickle out from her eyes. It hurt me and strung me with guilt, to see her this way. But what can I do? I was the one that decided upon this, the one that asked for this. I hide behind the pillar and sighted. Forgive me SC. I never meant to hurt you, I only wanted what was best for you.. one day you'll know. and while you slowly mend your heart and grive don't remember about yesterday. Don't remember about us, our past and that I ever said to you I'll follow you to whereveer you go even if it's hell and please don't remember I ever told you I love you the most Yesterday was yesterday. A love that drifted away will never be recovered again like steams that evaporated into the air, not reachable not catchable.  
  
[**If there's no pain in breakup I'm afraid still you'll wait for me forever If from today, you detest me, hate me and discriminate me Later it'll be easier for you to fall in love Calm your beautiful heart monster Pretend you don't know when you see me on the street woo~ If can stand up to the pain Think it's my fault it's my fault , but you'll be better If you must remember me hate me and discriminate me Remembering yesterday's happiness is the torture Don't forget to be, have to be humble If have to remember, remember the saddness After you go Please forget that I'd said I love you the most oh... ]  
  
Yes don't remember I ever said I loved you the most, because our love was never meant to be..  
  
{After you go Please forget that I'd said I love you the most oh...} " Unhappy breakup" By Jordan Chan Good Finally an unhappy breakup can't believe how mean I was to you, to tell you, to give up on me forever go, I don't want to see you this lifetime Only the worst type of person Can say such words to you  
  
**If there's no pain in breakup I'm afraid still you'll wait for me forever If from today, you detest me, hate me and discriminate me Later it'll be easier for you to fall in love Calm your beautiful heart monster You'll live a better life woo~ If can stand up to the pain  
  
Think it's my fault it's my fault , but you'll be better  
  
If you must remember me hate me and discriminate me  
  
Remembering yesterday's happiness is the torture  
  
Don't make yesterday's love song better  
  
Take a revanger's heart  
  
Can live better**  
  
Go, Don't be ashame Hanging on, I'm afraid you can't let go I said Need to seperate , I go east, you go west Split, must split decisively and to the end I knew in the beginning, you love stubbornly and confusingly Need to make you hate me  
  
Can only blame this plan  
  
**If there's no pain in breakup I'm afraid still you'll wait for me forever If from today, you detest me, hate me and discriminate me Later it'll be easier for you to fall in love Calm your beautiful heart monster You'll live a better life woo~ If can stand up to the pain  
  
Think it's my fault it's my fault , but you'll be better  
  
If you must remember me hate me and discriminate me  
  
Remembering yesterday's happiness is the torture  
  
Don't make yesterday's love song better  
  
Take a revanger's heart  
  
Can live better**  
  
{rap, kind of like talking, whispering} Good Finally an unhappy breakup can't believe how mean I was to you, to tell you, to give up on me forever go, I don't want to see you this lifetime Only the worst type of person Can say such words to you  
  
**If there's no pain in breakup I'm afraid still you'll wait for me forever If from today, you detest me, hate me and discriminate me Later it'll be easier for you to fall in love Calm your beautiful heart monster Pretend you don't know when you see me on the street woo~ If can stand up to the pain  
  
Think it's my fault it's my fault , but you'll be better  
  
If you must remember me hate me and discriminate me  
  
Remembering yesterday's happiness is the torture  
  
Don't froget to be, have to be humble  
  
If have to remember, remember the saddness  
  
After you go Please forget that I'd said I love you the most oh... So how was it? Please review and give me comments.. anyways.. please excuse my grammar and spelling. And if I translated part of the song wrong (cuz you heard of the song b4) well I apologize in advance . Anyways thanks ^^ -Star_dust  
  
I have stories on winglin posted (my one shots will be posted on /star_dust. I might on winglin however start a new account not sure yet) check it out if you're interested /star_dust /star_dust1 


End file.
